


Baby Woes

by MissSparkles, MrsBumbleB



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breastfeeding, Carrier Codeing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/pseuds/MrsBumbleB
Summary: Decepticons have won and the Autobots expect the worst but are shocked by the future of their fate.Partner fic with MissChSparkles and myself. Inspired and given permission by Quiet Shadow's baby woes on here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts).



> Inspired by Quiet_Shadow

It was a tragic day for Cybertron. Ever since Megatron succeeded in controlling the space bridge he had forged in Earth, he led his army into victory by attacking while the Autobot's were scattered and lost without their Magnus's guidance.

Optimus and his repair crew were helpless to stop them as they were tied and cuffed. They became the very first Autobots to be captured and imprisoned until the Decepticon's victory.

Optimus ended up being separated from the others, much to his consternation. He knew their chances were not good, it would be enslavement or execution no doubt, but he still wanted to be there, protect them somehow. Tell them that no matter what, he was proud of their achievements, they had faced the Decepticons down, including Megatron and held them at bay.

He had no idea what was happening outside his cell, surprisingly his jailers had not gloated much beyond glee at having won. But no details had been forthcoming and that made him more nervous. If they had simply told him what was going to happen to him and his crew, that would have been one thing. He could mentally prepare for his fate but they hadn't.

Maybe it was deliberate, a way to torture him.

And much stranger was Optinus's new cell was actually more like a padded room. He could lay down comfortably and actually fuel since in a corner was a stack of energon cubes but he still had stasis cuffs that dampened his movements and reactions to things.

The young Prime stayed here for a day or two until suddenly the door to the room opened to reveal two new mech's he had never seen before but could tell one of them was a medic from the tools he carried and stance.

He stiffened, watching them warily even though there was not much he could do against them. However, he could still take advantage of any opportunity presented to him.

"So this is him?" the medic stated, looking him up and down. "Lie down."

"What for?" questioned Optimus. "What is your purpose here?"

The red mech rolled his optics and sighed in irritation.

"I'm here to give you a full systems check and anything else that needs to be done," He answered.

"Think I need to make him?" The blue mech behind the red questioned.

"No," the medic stated, raising a hand. "Not unless he resists."

Optimus squinted at him.

"I guess I'm not being executed then," he said mildly. "Otherwise it would be a useless exercise."

"You're not being executed," the medic snorted. "Now lie down or Breakdown will make you."

Optimus narrowed his optics in suspicion but very slowly lowered himself down to the floor but stayed sitting up so he could watch them as they stepped further into the room and to him.

Breakdown looked mildly disappointed that Optimus was cooperating. The medic simply got to work, performing what appeared to be a normal systems check but still, Optimus knew there was something more to it. His instincts were screaming at him this very thought.

"Any significant trauma?" the medic suddenly asked.

"Nothing unusual," Optimus said slowly. "I trained as an Elite. Although I was in status for fifty stellar cycles due to a shuttle crash."

"Hmm," the medic said, performing some more tests. He seemed to be looking for something, or wished to confirm something, Optimus couldn't tell.

"Have you seen my crew?" he suddenly asked.

"Which ones?" The medic questioned.

Optimus raised a brow.

"What do you mean which ones? There is only one here...right?" Optimus said.

Breakdown snickered and looked at the medic.

"Looks like he doesn't know Knockout. There are more Autobot's here now that Lord Megatron rules Cyberteon now. All going through the same process as you or your crew you were stationed with," Breakdown explained.

"Process?" repeated Optimus, trying not to let dread overcome him.

"Oh yeah," laughed Breakdown. "Lord Megatron's pretty inventive."

"He is our glorious leader," the medic, Knockout intoned, eyeing Optimus. "How in Primus's name did an Autobot like you defy him?"

"Quite easily at times," Optimus shot back, causing them to stare at him before Knockout burst out laughing.

"Ah hah, now I understand why Lord Megatron chose you, yes indeed," he stated thoughtfully.

Optimus was starting to get very irritated by knowing what they were talking about and was about to demand more answers when suddenly the door to the room opened again.

Both Mechs fell instantly silent as they too sensed the door opening and somehow, knew exactly how it was. In all his glory, Megatron stood there, filling up the entire doorway until he stepped into the room.

"Knockout, how is your check up going?" he asked in his deep rich voice, optics finding Optimus's and smiling.

"Very well, my lord," the medic quickly said.

"Good. Does he have the proper programming and equipment I require?" Mehatron questioned further.

Knockout cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes sire, I just need to activate it and he will be ready," The medic explained.

"Activate what?" Optimus demanded, using his best officer's voice. "Whatever you're planning Megatron, I want to know."

"Of course you do," chuckled Megatron amused by his demeanour. "It will become clear soon enough, little Prime."

Optimus glared at him, still couldn't get his name right.

With a deep throated chuckle, Megatron turned his attention back to Knockout.

"Activate the equipment and check it is working properly before sending him to me," He ordered before he turned and exited the room.

"Of course my lord," Knockout called after him before turning back to Optimus. "Well, we'd better do as he says."

Optimus now frowned at him.

"Don't look at me like that, you should be honoured that lord Megatron chose you," the medic chided.

"I'm sure you would be in my position," scoffed Optimus while wondering what the medic meant. Chosen for what?

Optimus sat still as Knockout hooked him up to a data pad and while he typed something into it and read its results. While he worked, Breakdown watched Optimus closely to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

Soon want felt like an hour, Knockout smiled when the pad pinged. And right after it pinged Optimus started to feel strange, and inside of his chest started to tingle and feel sore.

"Uhh," he grunted, wanting to rub it but the cuffs made that difficult. Whatever Knockout had done, did not feel good and he was not happy.

"Excellent, our lord will be pleased," Knockout said in satisfaction, it was never good to tell Megatron bad news. "Nice and healthy, perfect."

"Is he ready yet?" Breakdown questioned.

"In a moment," Knockout replied. "Give it some time."

"What have you done to me?!" Optimus couldn't stand it any longer and demanded.

Knockout and Breakdown didn't even flinch from his outburst. The medic only smirked and reached up to tap Optimus's chest plates.

"I just activated your carrier programming. We know you can nurse sparkling and you're going to need that with that Megatron has planned," The medic answered.

As Optimus gaped at him, he added thoughtfully.

"It may feel a little tender but it will pass. All you need is good quality fuel and you'll be good to go."

"Megatron insane if he thinks I'm going to carry for him," snarled Optimus.

Knockout smirked and chuckled.

"Oh I believe Lord Megatron can be very persuasive but what he has planned for you, you won't be sparked up like you think."

"Then what is the point of activating my carrier programming?" Optimus said in exasperation. "And why is he interested in my ability to nurse sparklings?"

"Ah ah, that would spoil things," Knockout said, wagging a finger at him. "I think Lord Megatron would much prefer to explain it to you."

"Can we go now?" Breakdown demanded.

"Yes we can. Think you can handle him?" The medic asked, jabbing a thumb into Optimus direction.

"Sure," Breakdown said with a leer at Optimus who glared right back.

"Just remember, he's lord Megatron's," warned Knockout, gesturing for Optimus to stand.

"I know that," the other stated with a shrug. "I ain't gonna do anything Lord Megatron wouldn't like."

Optimus couldn't fight or struggle as he was hauled to his feet and shoved towards the door while Breakdown followed close behind while holding onto the link between his cuffs.

Optimus stumbled slightly but managed to find his footing. He grimaced, he was not in great condition to attempt an escape but he was not going to rule it up. Things could easily change in an instant and he needed to be prepared for anything that could occur.

"Come on now," Breakdown chided him, hurrying him as fast as the cuffed bot could go. "Lord Megatron's waiting."

"He's used to it," Optimus shot back, thinking with satisfying amusement at how Megatron had been a head in Professor Sundac's lab.

Breakdown growled and shoves Optimus sharply in warning to watch his tone about his leader.

"Or what?" Optimus could not resisting asking.

Breakdown grabbed him and spun him round.

"Or you'll regret it," he growled into the Prime's face.

But Optimus wasn't intimidated and only glared back.

"It can't be anything worse from Megatron has promised," He scoffed.

Breakdown smirked.

"Yeah, I guess that's right."

"Breakdown," Knockout said in warning to his partner, knowing how Megatron temper can be if one of his orders isn't obeyed.

"Yeah, yeah," the other said, disappointed he couldn't do anything but mollified in the knowledge that this upstart Autobot would be getting his just reward soon enough. "Get going."

They continued onwards and eventually, arrived at Megatron's quarters.

"Here you go, enjoy," sneered Breakdown, shoving him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Optimus grunted from the shove but was able to stay on his feet to keep from falling to the floor. He glared over his shoulder as he watched the door close, sealing him in the room.

"At last, I was beginning to worry," a smooth voice said, causing him to whip round.

"Megatron was relaxing in a heavily built seat, a cube of Energon in his hand as he smirked at Optimus. The Autobot glared at him.

"So what is all this about?" he asked softly. "Or is it still a big secret?"

"Megatron chuckled lowly but remained relaxing where he sat.

"All in good time little Prime," The dark mech smoothly answered.

He then lifted a hand and crooked a finger to Optimus to come closer.

Optimus eyed him suspiciously but considering Megatron could easily get up and grab him, he decided to cooperate for the time being. So carefully, he approached, ready for any wrong move. The grey Mech just smirked and grabbed his hands, releasing him from the cuffs. Optimus gasped as sensation returned to his body and he could properly move about again.

"No need for that here," Megatron mused. "Besides, I need you alert and able."

Optimus narrowed his optics in suspicion.

"What are you playing at Megatron? Why did you have my carrier programming activated?" The young Prime demanded.

"Simple little Prime, you'll need it to nurse our young son," Megatron explained and Optimus gave him a disgusted look.

"You're not sparking me up," he growled, scoffing at Megatron assumed arrogance that any sparkling they had would automatically be a Mech. Not that it surprised him, he couldn't imagine the warlord with a daughter.

"Who said that's what I planned to do...yet," Megatron laughed.

Optimus glared at Megatron at the comment but was still confused to what the Con Leader was planning.

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Megatron just grinned at the impression of anger and confusion. Deciding to put him out of his misery, he got to his feet and said.

"Come through to the next room and you will understand."

He strode over, not bothering to grab Optimus who, feeling very curious, did follow.

Megatron lead him to a room but didn't enter. He stood off the the side of the door to allow Optimus to enter first.

The Prime raised a brow in suspicion but stepped up to the door and watched it slide open. His optics widened when what looked like to be a nursery was revealed to him but what really caught his attention was the loud cries of a sparkling in distress crying from within the room.

"Unbelievable," he snapped at Megatron. "Keeping a sparkling locked up in here."

He rushed inside, to find the sparkling and offer them some comfort. Spotting a crib, he went straight to it but upon seeing the sparkling, gasped in shock.

"Wh...what in Allspark?!" Optimus breathed in disbelief.

There laying in the crib was a very tiny, screaming, and crying sparkling that looks exactly like his young scout Bumblebee without his armour. Sparklings couldn't fit into proper armour yet so were very vulnerable but Optimus knew it was Bumblebee by the sound of his cries, colouring, and tiny horns on top of his helm.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Bumblebee," Optimus said soothingly, his spark breaking at the sight of his young team mate in such distress.

Reaching into the crib, he lifted out the still wailing sparkling and cuddled him against his shoulder. He tried to be as gentle as possible, sparklings could injure quite easily until they were old enough to start wearing some basic armour. He rocked the crying Bumblebee, trying to get his head around the fact that he was a sparkling.

"I knew you were a good choice," a deep smug voice stated behind him.

Optimus tensed up at the sound of the voice and soon regretted it when Bumblebee started wailing again from the change. Optimus cursed under his breath and went back to comforting and soothing the upset and terrified little one.

"When the loud wails softened and weren't so loud, reduced to sparkbreaking hiccups, whines, and broken soft cries did Optimus turn to face the Con.

"What have you done?" Optimus hissed in demand.

Megatron smiled and said. "I think it should be obvious."

"Why then?" Optimus said angrily, holding Bumblebee protectively against him and wishing he could just run and keep running until his vulnerable charge was far away from this insane Con.

"I would have thought you'd appreciate it," Megatron said with a causal sweep of his hand. "I'm giving your solider a chance to live a good life, rather than being executed or forced to become a slave."

"And to be raised like a real sparkling instead of being forced into an older frame before his time," He added, his voice filled with venom and disgust.

Optimus's optics widen at such words before glaring.

"What would you know about such a thing? I bet you forced your men to do the same just to have more troops then us," Optimus snapped back.

"On the contrary," Megatron said with a dangerous growl. "I have never allowed such a thing. You forget, little Prime, that we have stronger, bigger frames than you. Autobots are the ones who had to compensate by swelling their numbers unnaturally. If any Decepticon solider was discovered to be a sparkling in an adult frame, they were instantly regressed to their true form. And the one who presented them punished."

Optimus felt tiny fingers cling tightly to him and he distractedly rubbed Bumblebee's back. A horrible thought occurred to him.

"And does Bumblebee remember being an adult?" he questioned.

Megatron hummed and tapped his chin in thought as he tried to recall Bumblebee's reaction when he had first laid optics on him right after the change.

"I believe he may have some memory from the way he reacted to seeing me. He even struggles like he trying to get away from me while I carried for him before you were ready to be brought here," The dark mech explained, walking up to Optimus to look at the tiny sparkling in the bots arms.

"Stay away," Optimus snapped, stepping back as Bumblebee made a sharp noise of distress.

"He'll have to get used to me eventually," Megatron warned him pointedly. "However, now that you are here, you will be his main carer. Perhaps you should start by feeding him."

Optimus's optics widened.

"Wh...what? Feed him? What are you talking about?" He stuttered, fearing what the other mech meant.

With a sneer Megatron reached out, making Optimus and Bumblebee flinch from the movement before he tapped Optimus on his chest plate.

"Why else do you think I had you carrier programming activated? You are to be little Bee's new carrier," The Decepticon Leader casually said.

"Me!?" Optimus exclaimed in shock. "I...I can't be..."

"And why not?" the larger Mech wanted to know. "Clearly, you care a great deal about him, you're healthy and will produce nourishing fuel for him. I think it's perfect."

"You would," Optimus grumbled.

"If you don't know how to start, I can help," Megatron stated, reaching for him.

Optimus gasped and tried to struggle.

"No stop." He tried to stop him but Megatron was already gently pushing him towards a rocking chair off in the corned and forced him to sit in it.

Once he was seated, Megatron moved to open Optimus's chest to expose his pouches.

Optimus blushed with embarrassment, he did not feel comfortable with Megatron seeing this. The Decepticon leader didn't seem fazed, he simply smirked at the bright colour of the pouches before pushing Bumblebee gently in the direction of one.

But Bumblebee only squirmed and tried to push the pouch closest to him away but wasn't strong enough to fight the larger mech off as he was gently forced closer and the nub pushed into his mouth.

"Go on now," Megatron said patiently, not getting angry with the struggles. "You'll find it's very delicious."

That made Optimus blush even more, Primus, how did Megatron know that. Bumblebee let out a muffled wail and Optimus grunted at the tugging sensation before Bumblebee seemed to freeze. Megatron smirked as the young sparkling swallowed, having accidentally sucked on the nub.

"You see, it's not so bad. Go on now, you can have more," Megatron encouraged slowly and gently, nudging Bee to suckle again.

The young sparkling did so hesitantly but gradually begun to suck in earnest. It really did taste great. Optimus found it a very odd feeling and he wondered if the tugging was going to hurt later.

"There, I knew he'd like it," Megatron said in triumph.

Optimus shot a glare up at Megatron before he forced himself to relax and carefully moved Bee around in his arms to make him more comfortable while he fed.

At least Bumblebee was getting a good feed although he wasn't so sure about doing this on a regular basis.

"What about the others?" he wanted to know. "Ratchet, Bulkhead..."

"All doing fine. They too were reformed back to their younger selves. I believe the young green mech and ninja bot of your team were returned to their sparkling forms while your medic was deaged to his younger self. His talents and knowledge can be quiet useful," Megatron smugly answered.

Optimus sat there stunned and could feel his spark humming hard in his chest.

"And...and Sentinel and his elite?" The in shock mech gulped.

Megatron smirked.

"All now Sparklings. That loud mouth your Magnus so shamefully allowed to be a prime needed to be returned to a sparkling so he can learn some manners, respect, and loyalty. I should have excited him for betraying his own men to us," Megatron spat.

"He what!?" yelped Optimus so loudly that Bumblebee choked in shock and tears welled up in his optics.

"I'm sorry," Optimus said quickly, pulling Bumblebee away from his pouch and patting his back, trying to make sure his intakes were /Little Bee coughed a few times but didn't seem to have damaged anything. Optimus sighed in relief before placing him next to the nub and allowed Bumblebee to grab it in his mouth again. Megatron hadn't interrupted, he was pleased to see his mate handle their new son so well.

"Are you serious?" Optimus asked in a much more calm voice.

"I am," Megatron said grimly. "And I will admit little Prime, I admire the loyalty you show to your team. It is a worthy trait."

Looking right into Optimus's optics, he added. "Are you truly so surprised about your friend? From what I have learned, he was happy for you to take the blame for the supposed death of that femme when it was he who was determined to enter that cave while you advised caution."

"Yes but..."

"And was it not he who stood by and watched you get kicked out of the academy and place one a repair team, not once stepping up to defend you? Is it not he who belittles you and keep being up that loss while he flaunts his rank and lies about his so called good deeds?" Megatron added, sounding like he was dating Optimus to prove him wrong.

"But knew he wouldn't since he knew he was right.

"Face it Optimus, he deceives a lot worse then be given a second chance," He added lowly.

"Then why did you give him one?" Optimus shot back with narrowed optics, not liking how correct Megatron was.

"Because despite how cowardly and boastful he is, in the end, he is just a spoiled sparkling," Megatron replied simply. "And thus, with proper raising and discipline, he could become a lot more than he actually is. You may think us monsters but it has never been my intention to murder the entire Autobot population."

Optimus looked down, not sure what to say. Finally, he said. "What about Ultra Magnus?"

"He is a very worthy opponent but has become weary in his eons but in respect when I confront him I shall give him a choice," Megatron respectfully answered.

Optimus's eyes widened.

"Wh...what? Then why didn't you ask any of us before doing this to us?" He demanded.

"Simple. I need to make an example out of all of you. You will show others what their fate can be and show the further is not full of pain and misery that they have been fed all this time."

"So you're not turning everyone into sparklings?" he questioned and received a shake of the head.

"No, I'd rather not," he stated. "We Decepticons have been away from Cybertron for a long time, if we turned the whole population into sparkling, that would leave a big mess. We'd have to start from scratch, no, I'd rather merge our two peoples together. There are strengths Autobots as a whole possess that do not come so easily to Decepticons."

"I see," Optimus said softly. "And why aren't I a sparkling?"

Megatron smirked at this. "Unlike that friend of yours, you don't need to be regressed, you already are a good Mech."

Optimus tried not to be embarrassed at this compliment, but it was very strange to hear from such a bot like Megatron.

I also think you'll make an excellent mate," added Megatron.

"But what if I don't want to be your mate?" Optimus protested, completely embarrassed that Megatron would say such things to him.

"I think I can convince you otherwise," was the smooth reply, even as the large grey Mech gave him a lustful look.

Optimus frowned, cupping the back of Bumblebee's head, the little one seemed to be reaching the end of his feeding. He mostly seemed to be sucking on the nub for the sake of it rather than needing to take in fuel.

"I don't agree," he said flatly and Megatron shrugged.

"We shall see," he stated.

The larger mech noticed Bee behaviour and walked over to a table across the room to grab something off it before walking back and held out his hand with the item in it to Optimus.

"Here, put this in his mouth. It will calm and relax him so he doesn't make your nub sore."

Optimus took it, he saw there was a little nub at the end but this definitely didn't contain any fuel. He thought he might have seen human sparklings with something similar. Pulling Bee away from his nub, he smiled at the noise of protest before slipping the new nub into the sparkling's mouth. Bee looked a little disappointed but was soon sucking away on his...toy? Optimus had never heard the name for this item but he was glad to have it. He rubbed at his pouch, it felt a little tender now but not too sore.

"Need a hand putting it back?" Megatron offered.

Optimus blushed and quickly shook his helm.

"No...no." You've done enough embarrassment for one cycle," Optimus snorted and tried to juggle Bumblebee and closing his chest at the same time while Megatron watched in amusement.

"It wasn't easy, he ended up fumbling a lot but eventually, his pouches were safely behind his chest plates. He sighed in relief, that had been rather exhausting and he'd barely done anything.

"I think Bee should have a nap now, he hasn't slept well," Megatron stated suddenly. "Put him back in his crib."

Optimus glanced at him, Bumblebee did look tired but Optimus was worried about what would happen once Bee was no longer in his arms.

Megatron saw Optimus concern and applause him for already being worried about his new sparkling.

"He will be fine Optimus." He reassured, reaching out and placing a gentle servo on the young Primes shoulder.

"If you're sure," Optimus murmured, going over to the crib and placing Bee inside. The little yellow sparkling made a small noise of protest but Optimus just stroked his head and pulled a blanket over him.

"It's okay Bee," he said soothingly. "I know you're tired, just try to get some rest. No one's going to hurt you here, I won't let them."

Bee made a small sound but with a full tank of fuel and exhaustion weighing heavily on him, he couldn't remain awake. Optimus lightly stroked his little head until the sparkling had slipped off into recharge.

Silently Megatron walked up behind Optimus and stood there as he watched for a few minutes before leaning down and whispered into Optimus's audio fin.

"You're a natural."

The fire truck gasped and tensed up when he realized and remembered where he was and who he was with before glaring over his shoulder up at the taller mech.

"I don't like what you've done to him," he reminded the larger mech.

"Think of it as a second childhood," Megatron said smoothly. "One where he isn't forced into an adult frame before his time."

Frowning Optimus wiped around to confront him.

"What are you talking about, how do you know if he ever was done like that or anyone?" The Autobot shouted.

Megatron only sneered.

"Why young Prime we have our scientist just like how you Autobots have yours. We can invent just like you and have scanners that can to read the age of once spark ad that is what we have done with all of your Autobots."

He pointed a finger at the smaller Mech and stated.

"We know the true age of you Autobots and our son should not have been in that frame and definitely not fighting. No matter what adjustments they must go through, it is necessary. You are now little Bee's carrier and you'd better get used to it."

"And what right do you have to do any of this?"

"You best ask your fellow Autobots that Prime. What right did they have to steal a innocent new spark life and force them to fight for a lost cause," Megatron replied as he walked around Optimus and headed to the door to walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus watched him go before glancing at Bee, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He sighed, there was nothing he could do for him right now, best to let him rest. He followed Megatron, pausing at the door to dim the lights right down, Bumblebee would sleep much easier now. Exiting the room, he saw Megatron pouring himself some Energon.

The large Mech smiled at him, he was still pleased at how Optimus was progressing as a new carrier. It bode well for their future sparklings.

With caution, Optimus entered the room further and stood by while he watched the other mech suspiciously.

"So my dear," Megatron said conversationally. "Now that our son is settled, perhaps you'd like to see more of our quarters?"

He took a deep drink of the Energon and Optimus wondered how his own fuel consumption would change now that he was feeding a sparkling. He decided to save the question until later, Megatron was already smug enough over Bee.

"Alright," he said softly.

With a nod Megatron gestured Optimus to follow and led him to another door. It slid open when Megatron came close enough and then entered. Optimus slowly followed and looked in to find what looked like common living quarters. Large plush lounges were located around the room, a viewing feed screen on one wall, energon dispensers, and shelves filled with odd trinkets or collection Megatron had gathered over time.

Optimus was curious about what sort of items a Mech like Megatron might have picked up but he didn't feel like going over to them right now. Perhaps if Megatron left him alone for a while, it might be something to pass the time. The room did look quite comfortable and if he wasn't with present company, he'd have been quite delighted to be staying in a place like this. As it was, he was still concerned about his future.

"You like it?" Megatron questioned and Optimus nodded, it was indeed a nicely laid out room.

"Come," Megatron said, gesturing for the young Prime to follow him again.

Raising an optic ridge, Optimus turned to follow once more.

Soon another door slid open located off to the side of the room but this one made Optimus stop dead in his tracks.

Like the previous one, it was very well laid out, with the walls in a light purple with dark blue colour schemes. That was not what held his attention however, it was the enormous berth set against the wall. It really was huge, it looked like it could hold two Megatron's comfortably and had a soft looking spread across it and a bunch of pillows laid at the headboard. There were curtains either side and looked as though they could be pulled so that the occupants of the berth could have some extra privacy.

Optimus couldn't look at anything else in the room, just that berth and he felt himself tensing up.

Megatron noticed Optimus absence in the room and smiled in amusement since he knew what was wrong but decided to have some fun with the prime's fear.

"What seems to be the problem, my dear?" He questioned.

"...Nothing," Optimus said, somehow finding his voice despite how dry his intake felt. "It's...a nice room."

"Yes, I'm pleased with it," Megatron agreed causally. "The berth is new, do you think it looks comfortable enough?"

When Optimus half shrugged, half nodded, Megatron added slyly. "Perhaps we should test it out."

If Optimus wasn't tense before, he was ramrod straight now and if his optics widened anymore, they may pop out of his sockets.

Quickly he took a step back, shaking his helm.

"No," He said faster then he meant to sound.

"No?" Megatron repeated as though confused. "You don't want to make sure it's suitable?"

"I'm...I'm sure it's fine," Optimus said, swallowing. "It looks comfier than the Elite barracks...so I...it's fine."

He tried to appear calm and composed but he was rapidly losing this battle.

"I'm surprised you don't want to test it out," Megatron mused.

"Well...well I don't." Optimus stuttered, cursing himself for letting his fear leak into his voice.

His entire frame was starting to tremble from all the emotions he was feeling all at once and hardly a single one was good.

Megatron watched him hungrily, his little Prime could give off emotion so readily. He could not wait until passion was enveloping the beautiful form.

"I just want to make sure you'll enjoy it," he said, an earnest quality to his tone. "It's where we'll be sleeping after all."

"Then...we'll find out later," Optimus managed to bit out, still trembling rather violently, sure at any moment he would panic.

Megatron sneered and took a few steps towards Optimus.

"Why not now? You look to ready to have a nice recharge by now. With all the new things that has happened to you," He said.

"I'll manage," Optimus shot back. "I always do."

"I'm sure," Megatron said smoothly. "You're very...flexible aren't you? Highly adaptable to new situations."

Before Optimus could reply, Megatron moved at lightening speed and grabbed him up.

Optimus cried out as he was trapped within Megatron huge and strong arms.

"No! Let go of me!" He shouted and struggled like a pissed off earth cat, kicking and clawing to get away from the dangerous Con.

"I don't think so," Megatron purred into his audio. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"NO!" Optimus yelled, still struggling madly but it didn't much difference, Megatron was too big, too heavily armoured.

"You're beautiful like this," Megatron chuckled, placing a kiss against his head.

The fire truck screamed and shouted in horror and terror at the meaning to Megatron's words and fought harder to get away.

"Stop, let go of me. I don't want this, any of this. Please don't do this," Optimus pleaded when he felt Megatron lift him up and start carrying him towards the dreaded room he wanted to avoid like the plague.

"My dear Prime, you're my mate now, we need to get familiar with each other," Megatron told him, not halting in his steps.

"Please," begged Optimus, he hated to do it but he was to terrified of what would happen if Megatron got him on that berth. "I'll do what you want, just not that."

"But this is what I want. I want nothing else but you my sweet little prime," Megatron argued with a dark purr.

Optimus felt like crying but he held it back, he couldn't let this monster see any tears.

"I don't want you," he gasped back.

"I'll change your mind," purred his captor.

Optimus glared at Megatron over his shoulder with tears in his optics.

"No you won't," He spat heatedly.

"I disagree," Megatron said simply and seeing no more need for argument, took him over to the berth. He climbed on still holding Optimus and sat back with a sigh, it did feel like a good berth. A shame his mate hadn't wanted to just get on and try it out, he'd been missing out."

"Get off," Optimus snarled furiously, his optics watering furiously despite his intentions.

Getting a bit frustrated with Optimus's consent thrashing, Megatron moved his leg out from under his little defiant mate before hooking it over and around his kicking ones.

He then grabbed both of Optimus's wrists and gripped them in one strong and unbreakable hand.

"This is happening," he growled down at his helpless but still wiggling mate. "The sooner you accept it, the better. Cease that infernal crying."

"I-I hate you," Optimus bit out, he was completely pinned and Megatron still had a hand free. Which he was using to pry Optimus's chest plates apart.

"Hmph," grunted Megatron, still working on them.

Seeing he had no way to escape, Optimus went limp in defeat, bowed his head so shadow castes over his optics.

"You really are the leader of the Decepticons. Leader of deception, greed, murder, and rape." The beat down and defeated mech muttered in an emotionless tone.

Megatron stopped and looked down at him with a frown.

"I have spared a great deal of my enemies," he stated as he stared down at the limp Mech. "I've even made sure many are in positions where they will be nurtured and cared for, rather than enslaving them."

"Maybe," Optimus murmured, not looking at him. "But you're still forcing yourself on me."

Megatron narrowed his optics.

"Well young Prime this may surprise you but I am doing this for your own good and our new Sparklings," He replied.

"How is this for my own good?" Optimus demanded furiously, glaring up at his captor.

"I'm giving you the chance of a good life," Megatron growled. "One where you will have a mate, sparklings...and some say over matters concerning your children and some of your friends. And that is not all."

"What else is there?" Optimus wanted to know furiously.

"I am doing this to protect you from a few of my men who still seek to cause you harm." The darker mech added.

"What? What are you talking about?" Optimus demanded.

Megatron sighed and said. "Have you any idea how long we've fought to return to Cybertron? It has been millennium and just when we were so close, a group of washed up Autobots dared to defy us...and succeed."

Optimus didn't even bother to frown at the 'washed up' comment, he was certainly used to it. Instead, he listened as Megatron said.

"With that little yellow bot...it was easy for them to accept that he should be returned to a sparkling body and adopted by me, the same with some of the others. But it's different for you, little Prime, you were their leader and the one who tried to defeat me. If I hadn't claimed you as my rightful mate and carrier to my sparklings, they would have demanded you be turned over to them. And that would not have been a pleasant end for you, my dear."

Optimus frowned and glanced up at Megatron.

"Oh I feel so indebted to you for saving my life from them now," He sarcastically said before looking away to glare at the far wall.

"You should," Megatron said quietly. "I can give you a good life, other than a painful, miserable existence. And you'll be there for little Bee."

Optimus grimaced, thinking of how helpless Bumblebee was in his current form. But he was still angry at Megatron.

Sighing heavily, Megatron said. "Since you are being so stubborn, I'll offer you a reprieve. I won't mate with you tonight and tomorrow, I will show you what your life can be like. But I have only so much patience little Prime, you'd best set your mind to the positive of this."

"Then you best prove me wrong then. Prove me wrong that you don't want to kill and hurt us no more. That you want Decepticons and Autobots to have a happy and healthy future together instead of making it sound so one sided." Optimus's challenged back.

Megatron raised an optics ridge but nodded. Optimus huffed a little as his hands were released and he rubbed them, Megatron had a very powerful grip.

"Stay with me in this berth," Megatron said, moving off of Optimus but pulling him to his side. "I don't want you getting ideas of trying to escape with little Bee, you wouldn't get far."

Optimus frowned but sighed and gave up again. As much as he wanted to protest he was just so tired of today already that he just laid down.

But he had his back favouring Megatron and refused to give him any response when he felt him wrap a large and strong arm around his slim waist to pull him closer.

He mentally grumbled to himself, clearly Megatron was not going to give up. But at least his spark was still his own and the brutish Decepticon was not forcing his spike inside him. He still felt very afraid but decided that tomorrow, his best course of action was to take care of Bumblebee and see what Megatron was going to do.

He didn't really believe Megatron could show him equality but...he had to give him the chance. There was no other way.

With a deep and tired sigh, Optimus allowed himself to relax and within minutes was fast in recharge.

Megatron felt Optimus frame relax and shut down for recharge and smirked.

"Sleep well my lovely mate." He purred softly and leaned down to press a soft kiss against the back of Optimus's neck.

It was a shame that they couldn't couple this night but perhaps a little courting was in order. After all, they were going to be mates with a little sparkling and more soon to follow, getting to know each other was no doubt appropriate. And he could not wait to do so.


	4. Ch.4

Optimus woke to a strange whimpering sound. He groaned, raising himself up and trying to work out what it was. First thing he realised was that Megatron's large arm was gripping him and he grumbled in annoyance. But that sound was not coming from Megatron, he was sleeping soundly, and he didn't even think it was in this room. And then it hit him.

"Bumblebee!" he gasped.

Without hesitation and spark stricken with panic, Optimus threw Megayron's arm off, shot up out of the berth, and a mad dash through the private quarters to get to the room that held the tiny fragile sparkling.

"Bee, I'm coming," he called, terrified that someone might have gotten in and was hurting the helpless yellow bot.

However, when he entered, he saw that there was no one else there but there was no time for relief. He instantly saw what the problem was, Bumblebee had been trying to get out of his crib but had not only failed but had caught one of his little arms and was crying in pain. Rushing over, he bent and freed said arm.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he said, lifting Bumblebee out and cradling him against his chest. "I'm sorry Bee, I just woke up, don't fret."

Bumblebee, unable to speak only continued to scream and cry from pain he felt in his arm. Taking pity on him, Optimus held Bee up closer to his face and started to nuzzle, whisper comforting words, and gently rub his arm to try and help smooth the pain away.

"Oh Bumblebee, I'm so sorry," Cuddling the sparkling closer.

"I promise that won't happen again, I shouldn't have left you all alone," he whispered as Bee continued to cry.

Trying to think what would help, he saw the rocking chair he'd sat in the previous evening. Getting an idea, he went over and sat down before releasing his chest plates.

"Here, this might help," he said soothingly, letting his pouches fill with sweet Energon and gently placing Bumblebee against a nub.

Bumblebee hiccuped and sniffled for a bit before instincts kicked in and he closed his mouth around the nub and started suckling.

"Good boy," Optimus said, wiping away the tears as Bumblebee settled down and fed. Bumblebee would need to see a medic, that arm was damaged and having a feed would not fix it sadly. But hopefully, it would help with the distress and pain. He looked over at the crib, it was designed so it's occupant could not escape but not quite well enough to prevent accidental injury. He was sure Bumblebee was going to try again, he might have done so because he was hungry and no one was around.

Perhaps it would be better if they were much closer to Bumblebee.

Unknown to Optimus and Bumblebee at the moment, Megateon had woken up when Optimus jumped out of the berth. At first he believed he was making a run for freedom but when the door to the room opened and allowed more of the sound of a sparkling in distress to reach him did he understand Optimus's frantic run.

He followed him quietly to the room and had watched silently from the doorway and had even called for his personal medic Hook to come see him right away and to bring supplies for a sparkling. Optimus still hadn't noticed him, he was too busy rocking Bumblebee and trying to take his mind off the pain. His face was creased in concern and concentration, something Megatron found rather cute.

"A medic is coming," he said softly, causing Optimus to start in surprise.

With a gasp, Optimus jumped and looked up from Bumblebee to finally notice Megatron was there.

He glared at the other for startling him but didn't pay it much mind since his main concern was for Bumblebee.

"That's good. It looks like he hurt himself pretty badly," The prime voiced softly as he stroked and rubbed the injured limb tenderly.

"I can see that," Megatron stated, looking surprisingly concerned. It was true that Megatron had been referring to Bumblebee as a son...but it was still odd to see that he might care for another being, especially a former enemy.

"I don't know if he was hungry or was just trying to find me," Optimus stated as Bumblebee let out another small whimper but continued suckling. "A shame I can't ask him..."

Megatron ignored the pointed remark, saying. "You did the right thing feeding him, he'll be in a better state to receive Hook."

Optimus stared at Megatron as he watched him for a bit before his attention was to Bumblebee who start whining and whimpered again while he nursed.

With a concerned frown Megatron walked up closer, noticing Optimus tense up from his getting closer but ignored him while he knelt down in front of him. Being sure to go slowly and not frighten the sparkling, the dark mech reached up to touch and rub the little ones sore arm.

"Shh little one, shh." Megatron softly hushed.

Optimus was at a loss what to do while he watched the leader of Decepticon's comfort the minibot.

Bumblebee's watery optics stared at the large Decepticon but apparently, he was so distressed, that he welcomed the offered comfort. He leaned into the gentle touch, making more whimpering noises that invited comfort.

"We won't let it happen again," Megatron assured him. "Once your arm is fixed, you can have a warm bath with your carrier, how does that sound?"

Optimus was amazed, when did Megatron get so gentle?

"That does sound nice doesn't it little one?" He purred softly.

Bumblebee slowly pulled away from the nub he was suckling, finished feeding but snuggled his face into the soft and warm pouch. Mehatron smiled and chuckled softly from the affection his was showing before leaned closer and whispered.

"Do you love your new carrier as much as I do?"

Bumblebee instantly nodded, he really like feeding from Optimus and cuddling against this soft pouch. And just being with him was so good, he'd always felt safe with the boss bot, he'd protect him from mean bots. Megatron was delighted with the positive response.

"See that?" he asked Optimus who hadn't missed a thing.

"I see," he said softly, feeling rather strange. Was Bumblebee really seeing him as a carrier?

But then Optimus realised what Megatron had said earlier and blushed. The other mech noticed the facial colour change and smirked.

"What is wrong my sweet?" He teased.

Optimus tensed up from being caught blushing and grimaced before finally answering.

"You don't love me," He said lowly.

"Mm, not completely," Megatron admitted. "We don't know each other well enough for that but I do love a lot of things about you. I love your looks, your bravery, your loyalty, you have so many good qualities, my sweet Prime."

Optimus didn't know what to say to that, he felt too embarrassed. He definitely didn't love Megatron but...there were things about him he liked. He did have a very handsome frame, he was a magnificent warrior, an inspiration to his people and those old speeches he used to watch...wow.

Megatron saw Optimus's embarrassment and found it endearing.

"What do you think, little Bee?" he asked the sparkling. "Is your carrier very loveable?"

Bee eyed Megatron suspiciously before chirping and nuzzled Optimus again. Smiling at this the older mech looked at the prime.

"I will take that a yes."

"Oh Bee," Optimus couldn't help but chuckle, stroking the little yellow head.

"Ah," Megatron suddenly said. "Hook is almost here, I'll go and let him in. Look after your carrier Bee."

Patting the sparkling's head, Megatron straightened up before heading away. Optimus was left alone with Bumblebee and he sighed.

"I don't know what to make of him," he told Bumblebee who was much calmer now. "He's done so many bad things and yet..."

He broke off, lost in thought.

Not long after Megatron returned with a lime green mech following him. Optimus looked up to watch them come in and walk over to him.

The mech stepped around Megatron and smiled at Optimus kindly.

"Hello, my name is Hook. I'm Megatron personal medic and you must be young Optimus," The medic introduced himself.

"Yes, that's me," Optimus agreed with a small nod, this Mech didn't look too bad. Far less creepy than Knockout anyway. "Bumblebee hurt his arm trying to climb out of his crib."

"Hmm, Megatron told me about that," Hook acknowledged. "If you hold him, I'll examine the arm."

"Um o...okay," Optimus replied and gently pulled Bumblebee back from his hiding spot but not too much to upset him so Hook could see.

"Let's see," Hook said softly, carefully looking over the arm before gently touching it.

Bumblebee made a whimpering sound and Optimus quickly shushed him, telling him everything was alright.

"Your arm will feel better soon," he said gently.

Bumblebee and tried to pull his arm back, not liking this new mech touching it. But instead of being irritated, Hook only smiled gently.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm going to make it feel better," He cooed as he reached into his subspace to pull out what he'll need.

"Don't worry son, he's a medic," Megatron stated. "He'd never hurt you."

"That's right and your carrier is right here to make sure I don't," Hook added, seeing how Bumblebee clung to Optimus.

"Now then let's see," Hook leaned closer and hummed as he looked over the damage.

As gently as he could, the medic lifted Bee's arm and started messing with his tiny fingers. So far they were still moving all on there down. He then moved up the arm to Bee's shoulder joint and hissed when he found it looked like the little sparking had pulled his arm parity out of its socket.

"It's partially dislocated," he told the worried adults. "Looks like he got it stuck and fell, causing this injury. I'll need to give him a mild sedative because I'm afraid this will hurt when I put it back in place. And he'll need to have his arm in a cast to keep it from being jarred, that place near his shoulder will be weak for a while."

Optimus almost felt his spark stop, his poor Sparkling. This was going to be terrible for him to go through.

"Primus. How long will it take?" Optimus asked in worry and looked down at Bumblebee in concern.

"The procedure it's self shouldn't take long, I know what I'm doing," Hook said reassuringly. "It's more the after effects that can be difficult. The arm will be very sore and he will feel quite woozy from the sedative. Because of his age, I cannot make it too strong so I'm afraid this will be hard for you and him. It will be distressing, but the sooner this is done, the better."

"O-okay," Optimus said nervously, looking down at little Bee. "I'll be here for him."

Hook nodded and shot Optimus a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." He reassured as he pulled out a prepped syringe and begun to clean an area on Bumblebee's arm to inject it.

"You'll be brave for me, won't you?" Optimus asked Bumblebee. "I know you won't like it but you're a strong little bot, you'll get through this."

Bumblebee looked up at him and Optimus smiled before gently placing Bumblebee's cheek against his chest. He didn't think it was a good idea for Bumblebee to see the needle, he'd probably react worse if he did. Hook saw what he was doing and nodded, it was a good move. As soon as the area was clean, he didn't waste any time sticking in the needle and pumping it's contents into little Bee.

And surprisingly the sparkling acted like he didn't even feel it, all his attention on Optimus who smiled and whispered comfortingly down to him.

"That's a good. Just keep looking at me baby."

Megatron was very concerned for his son, even though Decepticons prided themselves on strength, this was a hard thing for sparklings to bare. However, he was exceedingly proud of how Optimus was coping and mentally reminded himself to let him know later. Hopefully, they'd be able to settle little Bee for a sleep and then they could talk.

He didn't speak, he didn't want to draw Bumblebee's attention away from his carrier, not when things were going so well. His attention was them drawn to Optimus who as well was giving all of his to Bumblebee as he concentrated on distracting and comforting him.

A proud smile pulled at Megatron's lips. Primus how did he come into possession of such a natural and beautiful mech as this one?

He promised that somehow, he would show this talented young Mech that he wasn't a cruel monster and that he could be a worthy mate. He dearly wanted Optimus to love him some day but he knew it would take time. For now, he wanted to earn his respect and convince him to work with him and the other Decepticons to build a proper society for all Cybertronians.

"Okay, I'll going to set the arm, are you ready?" Hook asked Optimus who nodded.

Changing his hold around Bumblebee so he was held more securely and less chance of him squirming free.

Once he was ready Hook reached out to place one hand against Bee's shoulder and circle his fingers around his tiny arm. Optimus and Hook's optics met before they nodded to each other before Hook without any warning jerked his arm up and shoving the little arm in.

A sickening pop was heard before Bumblebee started to wail.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Optimus instantly said, hugging Bumblebee close, feeling tears in his optics because of the pain his sparkling was in.

"You did well, little one," Hook said soothingly as he continued working on the arm. "The worst part is over, your arm is back where it belongs."

Megatron saw the distress his mate was in and moved behind him, bending to squeeze Optimus's shoulder while placing another hand on Bumblebee's back. Optimus looked up at Megatron when he felt him touch his shoulder before looked back Bumblebee and continue trying to hush and comfort him.

Megatron joined in and stroked Bee's back and offered his own soft spoken words.

"Everything will be fine, Bee," he murmured. "The pain will pass soon, you're safe with us."

Feeling very emotional, Optimus almost cried at those words. Thankfully, Hook continued working as though Optimus and Megatron weren't saying anything, Optimus didn't think he could have stood it if the Medic had made snide comments or stared. It was hard enough going through this.

Not able to hold back his tears, Optimus leaned down and nuzzled his head against Bee's.

"Oh Bumblebee I'm so sorry. I should have protected you more, better. It's all my fault," He hiccupped and scolded himself.

Bumblebee was still crying but he nuzzled into Optimus, his good hand curling around a piece of armour and holding tight.

"It's not your fault," Megatron murmured, still stroking Bumblebee's back. "I hate seeing him like this too but you're doing a good job."

But Optimus shook his helm, holding Bumblebee closer.

"No, no, I shouldn't have allowed him to be alone," He argued.

"He needs to be with us tonight, I can't leave him alone again," he continued, kissing the top of Bumblebee's head.

Megatron glanced at Hook, he had assumed that Bumblebee would be fine in his own room while he and Optimus...well, he'd hoped they could have mated but that would probably take some time. His medic gave him a nod, indicating that it was fine to have Bumblebee with them.

"If it makes you feel better, he can stay with us," Megatron stated with a half sigh. It was going to be even more difficult to convince Optimus to interface with him with a sparkling around.

Nodding Optimus started to rock Bumblebee in his arms.

"I'm not letting him out of my sight again," Optimus declared.

Hook hid his smile at the look on Megatron's face, the big lug would get over it. A new carrier like Optimus was always very overprotective of their offspring but he would relax eventually. Better that his leader work on his relationship with his new family than trying to rush things.

"He's calming down now," he said conversationally. "Once the pain is gone, he'll be groggy so I'd recommend taking it easy today."

Optimus nodded and looked up at the medic.

"Thank you," He whispered before going back to hugging and cuddling his sparkling.

Seeing his mate was calming down, Megatron looked at Hook and decided to change the subject some.

"So Hook, how have those Autobot twin fliers coming along?" He questioned.

"Very good my lord," Hook stated. "They are very energetic little things and while they miss their friends, it's easy to see that they are enjoying being around other fliers."

"Of course," Megatron agreed, he sometimes wondered how the young things had managed previously.

"Are you talking about Jetfire and Jetstorm?" Optimus asked, the word 'Autobot' had caught his attention.

"Hmm yes. As naughty as they are they both are the sweetest Sparklings I have actually met. All though they do have to recharge next to someone's spark. They were deprived that when they were first sparked and that is why I believe they talk the way they do and had to be told what to do or how to do things" Hook answered while he reap led his supplies.

Optimus's optics widened.

"They've been reformed too haven't they?" He whispered.

"Yes they have. They were actually the youngest sparks we have ever found in mech forms," Megatron answered.

He looked into Optimus optics and said. "I know you're still not happy about that love but believe me, in their base, it was most assuredly the best thing that could happen to them. They deserve the chance to develop properly, the forms they were in were too powerful for such young sparks."

"I would agree," Hook added. "The only reason they coped was that they had each other's, there would have had a lot more problems otherwise. If you have a chance to meet them Optimus Prime, then I think you will understand."

Optimus frowned, Hook seemed completely honest and if they really were that young...he still wasn't sure about it. Poor Bumblebee wouldn't be in pain right now if he hadn't been reformatted.

"Will...will I get to see them?" Optimus questioned, first looking at Hook for the answer and then to Megatron.

Megatron thought for a bit before smiling.

"I do not see why not. In fact I believe it will be good for them to see you and maybe even get to see and play without little one as well," Megatron answered proudly.

"That would be nice," Optimus murmured, Bumblebee would probably enjoy the company. "Do they know what's happened?"

"Yes but because of their young age and mental state, they are adapting very easily to the change," Hook stated. "They are enjoying being able to play, cuddling with their caretakers, enjoying treats, everything sparklings should get."

It really was sounding like the twins were better off being reformatted but Optimus would still reserve his opinion until he'd seen them. Bumblebee was lot calmer now and Optimus was feeling a little less strained.

"Thank you for treating him," he told Hook warmly.

With a smile, the medic nodded.

"It was no trouble, I look forward to see Bumblebee and the twins meeting," Hook replied fondly.

Straightening up, he said.

"That cast will protect his arm, he might try to scratch at it or pull it off but it should hold. Be careful it doesn't play with it too much though," he said, beginning to gather his things. "If there are any other problems, you can call me."

"We will Hook," Megatron said, pleased with his top medic. Hook was calm and professional, something that helped with both Autobot and Decepticon patients.

With a nod Hook stoop up and let himself out to give the family some privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Optimus sit and talk about the past
> 
> Beta Read: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerhearts/pseuds/Deerhearts
> 
> I’m sorry MissSparkles

Once alone, Megatron walked out from behind Optimus and knelt down in front of him. Optimus glanced at him before looking back down, almost refusing to face the other mech.

"I'm sorry that happened," Megatron said seriously. "I hate seeing him in pain."

Optimus pursed his lips but still didn't look at him.

"I didn't think he would try to climb out like that or get stuck," Megatron continued. "I'm new to being a creator as well, Optimus. This is something we will have to work through together. We both will make mistakes, maybe I'll make more than you do, but know that I will do everything possible to help make up for anything that happens."

Slowly, Optimus glanced at Megatron out of the corner of his optics but still didn't give him his full attention. But Megatron did see the little viewing the prime was giving him, and worked to keep it.

"My sweet little mate, would it be too hard to believe, that in reality, my true intentions for fighting this war were to make every Cycbertronian equal? No one would be greater then the other, and no one would be forced to slave away for others labor..." Megatron said before looking down at Bumblebee who was starting to look like he was fighting to stay awake from the sedatives, and smiled softly.

"All I ever wanted was to free my people and make them equals. To free them of the chains and darkness that we were going to be forced into all because of the mere difference in our frames, size, and coloring." He added.

"That's what you use to say in your speeches," mumbled Optimus, and Megatron blinked, surprised.

"You have heard them?" he asked with great interest. This was something he had not known about.

Optimus nodded slowly.

"I use to watch old holo-vids," Optimus explained, "I wanted to know more about the Decepticons and a lot of them... featured you."

Megatron raised a brow ridge, very intrigued, "Oh?"

Optimus nodded as he looked down at Bumblebee as he nudged him, wrapping his arms more around the little sparkling, gently pulling him closer to his chassis, smiling when he curled in closer to his chest, seeking out more of the sound and feel of his comforting, beating spark.

"I...I was curious to know why the war started since no one could tell me. You...your motives made me question myself and my faction."

Really?" Megatron said. "I'll admit I do find that somewhat surprising. You seemed very.....dedicated to the cause."

"I was dedicated to my team," Optimus corrected, "And to Autobots in general, of course. But when things went wrong for me, I ordered a space bridge repair team....I then began questioning things and started looking into the history more frequently. Bumblebee.....he wanted to be an Elite guard but he and Bulkhead were kicked out because of a silly accident-one they had willing admitted to... It just wasn't right."

The prime sighed, stroking Bumblebee's back. "But then we ended up on Earth with the Allspark, and I was trying to keep it from you because...."

"Your view on me changed," Megatron finished Optimus's sentence, "You saw me as nothing but a dangerous enemy who's only hunger was for power."

"Pretty much," Optimus agreed, "We all grew into the mindset that you were just a blood thirsty enemy who needed to be stopped."

Megatron nodded in understanding, "Why wouldn't they react that way?"

"Well, as I said before, you really impressed me on Earth," Megatron stated. "And now that I know some more about you, I am hopeful that we may advance forward."

Optimus nodded and said, "I think I can try.... but it might take time."

Megatron smiled at this and nodded, "And that is all I ask for. I wished that other Autobots had thought like you did back then. I didn't think the war would have started, but the councils back then believed they should be superior."

"I know, I never much liked the bureaucracy in our government." Optimus said wryly, "So you really mean to make all Cybertronians equal?"

"Yes, I do," Megatron stated, "And I hope you can help me with that, Optimus Prime-you can relate more with Autobots."

But as encouraging as that sounded, Optimus bowed his head and shook it. "To tell you the truth, from the way they see things, I don't think I'll be very much of use. With the way Sentinel dragged my name through the mud to all the other Autobots on Cybertron, I'll be lucky if I still have anyone who still trusts me." He muttered, sounding very hollow and beat which broke Megatron's spark.

"I'm sorry," Megatron said gently, seeing how Bumblebee had finally succumbed into his tiredness and was now sleeping soundly. "You didn't deserve that. You're a far greater hero than that windbag ever was. From what Shockwave has told me, Sentinel Prime really was an arrogant, pompous jerk who thought himself far more talented and important than what he really was. I would almost wish him in prison... but as I said, he deserves a second chance. But I do wish to reverse the damage he has so sorely inflicted upon your reputation."

"How can you do that?" Optimus asked.

Megatron gave Optimus a determined smirk, "I believe that by having you demonstrate your skills and talents, and by pointing out the guilty mech who threw an innocent mech into the fires of blame only to save himself and continue shooting down any goodwill spoken of him, others will begin to believe in you again. If they do refuse to believe in a wrongfully kicked out Elite guard from that academy you went to then there is something wrong with their processors." Megatron explained.

"But what if that doesn't work? And what makes you so sure they will listen to you? I mean..." The young Prime pointed out but then hesitated.

"What is it?" Megatron encouraged.

"Well, you are the Decepticon leader," Optimus explained. "Many will automatically disbelieve anything you say."

"Ah, I see," Megatron said in a simple rumble. "Yes, I understand that it will be difficult for many to accept that I am not the monster I seem to be, but I am determined that Autobots and Decepticons will live together. Surely it will help that I am not executing or even imprisoning these mechs instead."

"It will... surprise a lot of bots," Optimus admitted, shifting in his seat, trying not to disturb Bumblebee. "And seeing him, the JetTwins, and any others that are already changed too." Optimus added and smiled as he watched Bumblebee recharge.

"It certainly will be a surprise," Megatron chuckled softly before asking, "Are you comfortable enough, dear? I know you don't want to let go of little Bee..."

"I'm fine," Optimus said with a nod. "Although....I am a little hungry."

"I will get you a cube," Megatron said, straightening up, "I will return shortly."

Optimus watched him go, thinking about what had happened. It was strange to be discussing things so calmly and reasonably with Megatron, but he found he liked it. If Megatron had forced himself on him last night, then that would have ended any chance of him trusting the large grey Mech. But maybe Megatron was not as tyrannical as previously thought...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again another Beta read piece by DeerHeart
> 
> Co-wrote by MissSparkles
> 
> Please give them credit for helping making this story possible.

It had been a couple weeks now after Bumblebee had been reformed back into his sparkling self, and Optimus became his new care taker.

Today Optimus was being allowed to go see other members of the Autobot team who had been reformed. He headed towards the section of the compound where the sparklings were being stationed for the time being.

"Are you excited about seeing some of the other Autobots?" Optimus asked Bumblebee with a smile, lifting him up.

Bumblebee grinned and nodded eagerly. Yes, he certainly was extremely excited. So far, all he'd seen were other Decepticons, but he really wanted to see some normal bot's too. At least Optimus hadn't left his side, it had been horrible waking up after his accident. Thankfully, his arm was much better now and he didn't need to wear a cast anymore although Hook still cautioned them to keep an optic on it.

"I'm glad we get to see them too," Optimus stated. Even though Bumblebee was a sparkling now, Optimus tried not to talk down to him that often. He could only imagine how frustrating not being able to talk was for Bumblebee who'd always been a chatterbox.

He then looked up in the direction they were walking in and frowned slightly. "I just hope their caretakers don't mind us coming to visit, and understand." He voiced his concern softly.

Bumblebee chirped lightly, looking a little distraught himself.

"I want to see the other Autobots," Optimus stated. "And you need to see them as well, especially now. If you had some nice Autobot playmates, I would be a lot happier."

His sparkling chirped in agreement. Optimus walked for a little while longer before he finally came across the door that separated the seeker section from the rest of the compound.

Stopping and taking in a deep vent, Optimus walked up to the door and watched as it slid open with a hiss, revealing a seeker who was stationed at the door to meet and greet visitors and new comers. The Seeker looked a little surprised to see him, peering down at him and Bumblebee.

Conciliating his nervousness, Optimus inclined his head and said, "Hello, I'm Optimus, and this is Bumblebee. We were hoping we could visit a couple of Autobot sparklings today...?"

"Is this your son?" The seeker questioned, examining Bumblebee closely.

A bit more shy about the question, Optimus cleared his throat and nodded hesitantly. "Y...yes. He is my sparkling." He answered which seemed to please the seeker who nodded in approval.

"And you would like for him to play with the other young ones?" he asked.

Optimus nodded. "Yes, he hasn't had any playmates and he needs more company than just me," he explained.

"I understand," the Seeker said, "Come in, I'm sure the others will enjoy playing with your son."

Optimus smiled and stepped through the door frame, hearing it close behind him once he was fully inside. "Thank you." He said before following the seeker as he led him further into the secure hallway.

He held Bumblebee close, despite the fact that he knew it was highly unlikely anyone here would attempt to harm them, he still felt a little nervous. Seekers had been feisty enemies, and he'd experienced plenty of trouble at the hands of Starscream and his trine to know that pretty well. But it was important for Bumblebee that he was able to play with other sparklings, and Optimus needed to see for himself whether or not they were all being treated well.

He was tempted to ask questions but decided to save them until he saw Jetstorm and Jetfire. Optimus looked up when he heard a seeker fly by over his helm and his optics widened in awe when he saw what looked to be a massive dome built into the ceiling so seekers could fly freely while still inside.

"Oh!" he gasped. Optimus had no idea that that was above them. Bumblebee also made a noise of amazement; he'd never seen anything like it either.

"Impressive, isn't it?" their guide said proudly. "Lord Megatron made sure this was one of the first building projects to advance forward."

"It is impressive," Optimus had to agree. "Is this what a Seeker city would look like? Open buildings and high ceilings?"

"It is a good sample," the Seeker nodded casually.

Optimus pulled his attention from the dome with a raised brow. "Sample?" He repeated in a questioning tone.

The seeker smiled and explained proudly, "What we plan to build will be replicated to what the seeker cities use to look like and more."

"Oh," Optimus said, knowing it probably sounded ridiculous but he didn't know what else to say. Cybertron was going to have seeker cities once again- built to accommodate the needs of all fliers? It was hard to imagine that.

"Where will you build it?" Optimus couldn't help but ask.

"We plan to rebuild our theme where our previous ones once stood, and expand them from there," The seeker explained before turning straight forward to continue leading Optimus in the right direction.

"You mean Vos?" Optimus asked.

"That's right," the seeker confirmed.

Optimus's face softened. "The city of Vos had fallen?" He breathed in horror, shocked, spark now heavy with sorrow for such a beautiful city that had deserved no such treatment.

The seeker stopped and bowed his head with a nod. "I'm afraid so," he said sadly, "It was a dark day for all winged mecha."

"I'm sorry," Optimus said earnestly; he really meant it.

"Thank you," the Seeker said, seeming to believe him. He paused for a moment and then smiled. "But with the new peace, we hope to build it better than ever before. It is good that we can be united, there are many talented construction workers among the Autobots, far more than the Decepticons. Together, we will build a great city."

Optimus's mouth hung open in astonishment to what he was hearing from the seeker. Soon he shook off his shock and questioned him. "So you have high beliefs that Decepticons and Autobots can coexist? Become one union?"

The seeker guide smiled with so much confidence that it blew Optimus away. "I do. But the only way we can properly succeed is by doing the very thing Megatron is advising, and showing that we aren't the heartless monsters we were made to be."

"You mean placing some Autobots in sparkling bodies?" Optimus questioned, stroking Bumblebee's head.

"In part," the Seeker said, "We aren't transforming the entire population into sparklings- just the ones with sparks so young that they would still be in sparkling or youngling form anyway. But it allows us a chance to show the remaining adult Autobots that we can take care of sparklings, no matter their faction. And the sparklings themselves are given a better life and this helps to mix our populations much more affectively."

The seeker turned his head and smiled at Bumblebee and said, "Your son will grow up with both Autobot and Decepticon friends. He will find it considerably less odd as he grows."

Optimus looked down at Bumblebee and smiled as well, his spark fluttering when the little bot squeaked and smiled back cutely. He cradled him a bit closer and brought his hand down from Bee's head to his tiny, little hand that was so small it couldn't fully wrap around one of Optimus's fingers.

"I... I do want Bumblebee to grow up happy and safe. I use to wish, prey, and dream of a world where the war was over and everyone was living in peace but... never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined it would end like this," Optimus voiced, speaking so freely like he was talking to a friend.

"It has ended better than any of us expected," agreed the other. "I think we were lucky to have our leader and his top officers. If they had just wished for slavery and destruction, then it wouldn't have gone well for either side. But now we have a chance to rebuild our home world and learn more about each other."

"Yeah," Optimus murmured, it really was starting to look that way. Maybe Megatron taking over had... been a good thing? It felt very strange to think like that, but it was hard to escape the reality he was in.

"Well, come on. The sparklings are this way," The seeker spoke up, snapping Optimus out his thoughts.

"Yes of course," the prime replied and followed after the seeker as he led him to the door.

When they entered, Optimus stopped to look around, and saw a couple more average seekers inside the room, his optics calm before he spotted a very large seeker who wasn't as slick and slim like the rest. He was more bulky, and actually looked like he was standing tall even though he was sitting down. But another thing he noticed was that he had blue optics.

"Oh!" he couldn't help but exclaim in surprise. It was an Autobot flier?

The strange, blue optic flier turned his head to look at them after Optimus's exclamation, but before he could say anything, two little faces popped up over one of his huge shoulders. They grinned and chirped out fast, loud greetings to Bumblebee who responded immediately in return.

The Seeker who guided him gestured towards the trio and said, "The sparklings Jetfire and Jetstorm are over there if you would like to introduce your son to them."

"I will, thank you," Optimus said politely, completely distracted now, but heading over to the strange flier anyway.

As Optimus approached the three, he could feel the other seekers optics on him as they watched him get closer to the precious sparklings, but no one made a move to stop him.

"Umm hello. I'm Optimus Prime and this is Bumblebee," Optimus greeted once he was standing in front of the large mech who he now noticed looked like he may be as tall or even a little taller than Megatron.

"My name is Skyfire," the other responded, speaking in a measured tone, "Can I help you?"

"Uh... I was wondering if Bumblebee could play with the little ones?" Optimus explained as all three sparklings continued to chirp and squeak at one another. "Are you their creator?"

"I am now," Skyfire said softly, raising a large hand and plucking the tiny fliers off his shoulder and into his lap, "I take it that you have carrier coding as well?"

Blushing slightly, Optimus nodded which made Skyfire chuckle softly. "There's no need to be embarrassed of your natural coding," He reassured as he gently stroked Jetfire and Jetstorms backs to clam them down some while they spoke.

Optimus's optics widened when he realized that Skyfire had carrier coding as well. But instead of blurting out his shock, he cleared his throat and looked down at Bumblebee to see him still talking to the twins and even trying to wiggle his way out of his arms to play.

"Um... is it alright if Bee...?" he asked and Skyfire nodded with a smile; it seemed he had decided that little Bumblebee was no threat. He allowed Optimus to set the sparkling down onto his lap, and instantly the three fell into a quick outburst of grabbing each other and chirping even louder than before.

Optimus felt a little pang from Bumblebee being out of his arms. It was still a weird feeling to have; this protectiveness. But it was so gratifying to see Bumblebee happy and with other little Autobot sparklings.

"How did you come to have them?" Optimus couldn't help but question.

"The Decepticons... found me right before this all happened. I'm actually a neutral. I'm neither an Autobot nor a Decepticon, but I do want this mindless war to end. So when they offered me to be a part of it I was hesitant, but when they explained it to me I agreed. And right now I do not regret my decision." Skyfire answered, looking very fondly down at his two little ones.

"I can understand that," Optimus stated. If he'd been a neutral, that would have been a good reason to work with the Decepticons.

"Have you been having difficulty?" Skyfire questioned, "I'm guessing you were an Autobot."

"I was," Optimus confirmed. "I... Bumblebee... use to be a member of my team as a young bot. It's still hard sometimes, seeing him like this. He was a big talker but I can't understand him now. And also..."

Optimus hesitated before adding, "Megatron... wants to be his sire and take me as his mate."

Skyfire's optics whipped up to look at him, wide with shock. "What, really?" He gasped.

Gulping to wetten his drying throat, Optimus nodded. "Y-yes, but I... I don't know how to feel about it..." he added, sounding very nervous and unsure of making such a decision.

"I can see why," Skyfire said in wonder, "I may have been a neutral, but I think I would be a little overwhelmed if the Decepticon leader himself wished me to be his mate. I can't imagine how it would be for an Autobot."

"And I fought him," Optimus said wryly, "On an organic planet called Earth." Bumblebee suddenly squeaked loudly, causing him to chuckle. "Yes, you fought him too, Bee."

The little sparkling buzzed and chirped before he was tackled and cuddled by the twins to gain his attention again which made Optimus and Skyfire chuckled at their adorable behavior.

"So how have these two been?" Optimus asked, gesturing to Jetfire and Jetstorm as they tumbled with Bumblebee.

"Energetic," Skyfire chuckled sarcastically. "They need long flights before I can settle them down for recharge. But thankfully this place is designed for fliers like them and I can easily allow them some freedom. But I have to keep a close watch on them. They enjoy getting into odd places and I worry that they might make it outside."

"I know all about that," Optimus said agreeably, "When Bee tried to escape from his crib, he got caught and hurt his arm real badly. I'm just glad it's all fixed up now, but I can't bare to leave him alone for long in fear that it could possibly happen again."

Skyfire hissed in sympathy for the poor little sparking getting hurt. "Oh your poor little one," He cooed down at Bee.

"I have to let both Skyfire and Jetstorm sleep near my spark chamber at night because they still crave for spark energy," Skyfire exclaimed while tapping one of his sparklings on the nose, making him giggle.

"Spark energy?" Optimus asked curiously.

"You don't know?" Skyfire said in amazement before remembering, "Ah... you're still very new to this, aren't you?"

"I am," Optimus admitted, "Becoming a carrier was... very sudden."

Skyfire nodded in understanding before saying, "I can tell you anything you want to know, but I'd better start with spark energy."

"Alright." Optimus replied.

Suddenly one of the other seekers walked over, carrying a chair and placing it down beside Optimus.  
"Here, you may need this. Sky tends to talk for a rather long time..." The seeker said teasingly, shooting a glance towards Skyfire.

"I do not," The larger mech protested with a humph.

Optimus chuckled and took the offered chair and waited paitently for Skyfire to begin.

"Right... now then," The large seeker began to explain, "Spark energy is extremely important to young sparklings. Even after being sparked, they still need to feed off of their carrier's energy to help sustain their growing sparks until they are strong enough to develop on their own."

"This is why it is important that carriers keep their sparklings as close as possible- to ensure that there is a steady supply of spark energy," Skyfire continued, "As you said: it can be very hard to let your little ones get too far away. There is a strong instinct to keep them close."

"But I didn't spark Bee," Optimus pointed out and this caused the large Mech to smile.

"True, but Bumblebee will still be feeding off of your own spark energy. His systems will have recognized you as his carrier so they are not attuned to you and vice versa. It is a very efficient function, it means sparklings do not perish if they lose their true creators. Both you and I are now carriers to our children in the very way that matters."

Optimus was amazed by this. Was that why Bumblebee seemed to be doing so much better now that he was with Optimus? From what Megatron had said, Bumblebee had been extremely unhappy before the reunion. Could it have been more the regression that had caused this state?

"What about Sires?" Optimus questioned out loud.

"Hmm? What about them?" Skyfire asked, cocking his helm to the side.

"I mean, what importance are they to Sparklings?" Optimus clarified, "Can they provide spark energy too?"

"Yes, although not quite in the same way as a carrier," Skyfire told him, "But a sparkling can be supplemented by their Sire's spark energy. It is a good thing to have your sparkling rest on their chest; it strengthens the bond."

Optimus stared, suddenly imagining Bumblebee lying on Megatron's chest. He knew that the grey Mech would welcome it, but would Bumblebee be okay with it? Would he be okay with Bumblebee forming a stronger bond with Megatron?

"They also provide protection to carriers and their sparklings," Skyfire added, "But a carrier is a sparklings main caregiver. You have been feeding him from your pouches, right?"

"Yes, although it was very strange at first. I'm getting use to it, but I still struggle with closing my chest up along with holding Bee at the same time," Optimus answered.

Still remembering the very first time he had fed Bumblebee and struggling for about half an hour with Mehatron watching his chest plates. The grey Mech had clearly been amused, and it had not improved Optimus's opinion about him. He'd been very tempted to yell at Megatron that if he couldn't do something useful, he should just get out.

"Yes, it can be tricky," Skyfire agreed. "I am much bigger than you, and I have two little ones to feed. But there is a trick to doing it however, would you like me to show you?"

"Yes please," Optimus said gratefully.

Skyfire nodded before looking down at his own chassis, and with a pop and a dull hiss, his chest plates slid open. Optimus's optics widened when he realized what he had just done and he quickly looked away in embarrassment.

This made the large Mech chuckle. "You haven't witnessed many bots do this, have you?" he asked, sounding very amused.

"No," Optimus mumbled, feeling even more mortified, "I... haven't really been out."

"I understand," Skyfire said, he knew that that was probably true, "But you'll be seeing a lot more of this as you get out in public."

Optimus arched an optic brow but still didn't look at Skyfire, "Why's that?" He questioned curiously.

The shuttle seeker chuckled deeply but fondly which meant he wasn't teasing Optimus for his question. "Because there will be more carriers and more sparklings so there will be more public feedings then there are now. Not everyone can make it back to the privacy of their rooms to nurse their sparkling." He explained.

"Oh," Optimus said, staring at Bumblebee. That meant that if he was out with Bumblebee, perhaps shopping, and the little yellow sparkling started demanding a feed then he'd probably have to....

"It's alright," Skyfire said kindly, "It will feel strange at first, and I won't say that bots aren't gonna stare but this will become normal pretty quickly."

"Feeding and caring for a sparkling is all natural." He added.

Optimus processed all of this and started to understand that it really was all natural. It was embarrassing, but it really wasn't anything to be ashamed of. So, taking a deep calming breath, Optimus closed his optics and turned to face Skyfire once again. He waited a couple seconds before slowly reopening them.

The pouches were extended and bulging with the bright, processed fuel; something that made Optimus automatically want to look away but he forced himself to remain. Attached to both nubs were Jetfire and Jetstorm happily suckling away as though they had always done so. Skyfire held them carefully, managing to balance them so they could feed without any strain on his pouches. Bumblebee chirped as the sight began to make him feel hungry.

Skyfire chuckled softly at Bumblebee and glanced up at Optimus.

"Do you wish to feed him as well?" He asked Optimus, snapping him out of his stare that he didn't realize he was in.

"Uh," he said unsurely, but then Bumblebee sent him a pleading look and he melted. "Alright," he relented, lifting Bee into his arms.

Taking another deep breath, Optimus commanded his chest plates to open and exposed his pouches to his little one who stared at them eagerly. The young prime smiled and chuckled softly at the look Bumblebee was giving him, and then cradled Bumblebee closer and angled him up towards one of his nubs to take. "You like that, don't you?" he chuckled as bumblebee eagerly grabbed the nub in his mouth and started to suck.

Any embarrassment Bumblebee might have felt early on was long gone.

"You are pretty good," Skyfire complimented.

Optimus blushed but smiled. "You're one to talk. I think you're more talented than I am. You have two." Optimus pointed out in amazement, Skyfire looking like he was a natural.

"It took practice, believe me," chuckled Skyfire, "Especially with these two. You would not believe their appetite. They still wake me up dead in the middle of the night wanting fuel."

"Really?" Optimus said in wonder, that hadn't happened with Bumblebee yet.

"Oh, Primus yes. But because they're seekers they burn off their fuel faster than most sparklings," Skyfire explained and tenderly hugged the two little jets lovingly before relaxing to continue allowing them to feed.

"I see," Optimus pondered, "I always thought Bee was a hungry bot but clearly, they beat him with no problem."

Bumblebee made a muffled noise but it only made the two adults chuckle at the indignant sound. "I'm sorry little one, but unfortunately you can't be better than everyone at everything," He teased playfully.

Bee whined around the nub in his mouth but didn't pull away to voice his protest further, too busy getting more of the tasty fuel Optimus had. Optimus smiled lovingly at his sparkling. He was so glad they hadn't been separated. He still felt a pang at the thought of the others, but Bumblebee had been so small and young. It would have been agonizing not knowing what had become of him.

"So they adjusted well?" he asked Skyfire, talking about the two twin sparklings. "Megatron told me that they have adapted very well to the change, but I didn't know whether to believe him or not."

Skyfire nodded in understanding to Optimus's worry. "And I can see why, but really when they were changed, I did see their attention span, attitude, health, and other things improve. I do believe with allowing them to grow up like they were suppose to, they will be even better than they were before." Skyfire stated.

"They do look happy," Optimus acknowledged, "Megatron said they were the youngest sparks... Maybe this is for the best."

He glanced down at Bumblebee. "I find it hard with Bee; he was a good member of my team and... I know it must be so hard for him sometimes. He can't transform, race, play video games, talk... or do any of the old things he use to do," he explained, "I want to do my best for him but I'm not always sure about this regression."

"I can understand your concern, but from what I've learned, if young sparks are placed within a body that is too advanced for them, it can cause trouble later on in the future. At one point during my time in the labs, I had actually witnessed a mech suddenly go into stasislock. No one knew what caused it until they checked into it and realized that his spark was too young for his frame to take and made it lock up. Studies show that the spark will do that in order to give it time to reach the proper age that closely matches their frame, but there is a fifty/fifty percent chance that they may not come out of stasis." The shuttle explained.

Optimus looked at him in horror, suddenly imagining that happening to his Bee. The little sparkling squeaked as he was cuddled tighter but he just continued feeding. "I never knew any of that," he whispered.

"Of course not," Skyfire said with a grimace, "I'm afraid the Autobots have relied far too much on putting new sparks into adult frames and now it has caught up to us. I believe part of it was because Decepticons are mostly warframe, so in order to compensate, the Autobots tried to increase their numbers."

Optimus sighed in shame and guilt for what his own faction had done, not having anything to say to defend them for it. He closed his optics and bowed his head as he worked to wrap his processor around the imagine of just how many Autobots there must be that aren't truly what they are.

"They will soon be finishing," Skyfire said gently, "I can show you how I normally hold them and close up my chest plates."

Optimus looked up and nodded. That was something he really wanted to see. He shifted himself so Bumblebee was more comfortable against him. He could tell Bumblebee was getting full since he wasn't sucking as hard and was only suckling a couple times, stopping for a couple seconds, and suckling again.

Meanwhile, the twins had clearly finished but seemed to enjoy hanging onto the nubs just for comfort. Skyfire smiled and said, "That's enough little ones, time for a nap."

He rubbed their backs, and with sleepy chirps, they released the the nubs. With a practiced movement, Skyfire managed to retract his pouches and close up his chest plates, making Optimus very envious of the ease at which he did it. Skyfire then laid them gently on his lap and they cuddled closely, yawning widely.

"That's it, my little shooting stars, just go to sleep," Skyfire encouraged lovingly and stroked their helms to help lure them into sleep.

Optimus smiled at how adorable they looked and sounded as they slowly allowed sleep to take them. "They're beautiful," he complimented.

"I know. I'm very lucky to have them," Skyfire sighed happily. "And some day, if I can find a partner, I hope to have more."

"I'm sure you will," Optimus said encouragingly, suddenly wondering what it would be like if he carried a sparkling.

Skyfire smiled with a soft sigh and continued watching his two little ones sleep before looking up at Optimus. "I believe yours is finished," He pointed out, noticing that Bumblebee wasn't nursing anymore, just sucking on the nub for comfort.

"Oh... yes," Optimus laughed, he'd been lost in thought. He remembered how Skyfire had closed himself up and tried to imitate it. The results were mixed, he still struggled a little to get the pouches back in, but once he did so, the chest plates were much easier.

"You'll get the hang of it," Skyfire assured him, "And you will get plenty of practice."

"I know," Optimus said wryly, allowing Bumblebee to rest off his meal. Tucking his little sparkling into the crook of his arm, Optimus sat back in his chair to relax.

"So have you been treated well since you've been brought here?" Skyfire questioned, starting off a new conversation to break the silence.

"Yes..." Optimus said slowly, "I was kept in a cell when I was originally captured and that had lasted a while. But after being examined by a medic and having my carrier protocols activated, I was taken to Megatron. It... wasn't the best first day."

He remembered Megatron on top of him and shivered. If Megatron had done what he'd wanted to do to him, Optimus had no idea how he would have coped. "But it has been better," he said quickly, "The last two weeks have been good, Megatron has been treating us well."

"That's good. I myself have been taken care of efficiently. Although these seekers refuse to allow me any alone time or privacy, always following me or hovering." Skyfire said, putting his own experience in.

"I'm sorry," Optimus said sympathetically, "Megatron usually leaves for part of the day so it's just me and little Bee in his quarters. It is nice to have a bit of alone time, even if I'm still near Bee when he sleeps."

Skyfire nodded, he wouldn't mind a bit of that. But he figured that the seekers were just over protective of him and his Sparklings. "Well, perhaps when things are more settled, I can have more time to myself," Skyfire mused ruefully, glancing over to where some seekers were keeping an optic on them.

"My quide said Vos is going to be rebuilt," Optimus now said.

Skyfire perked up and nodded. "Oh, Primus yes. I can't wait to see it. I remember how beautiful and radiant it was, the seekers crown jewel," He whispered like it was a dream as he remembered back when.

"I heard it was very beautiful," Optimus said with a smile, "But I mostly saw it either from a distance or from images, I would love to see it when it's rebuilt."

"I hope you can. I've seen some of the plans; they are wonderful," Skyfire said dreamily, "Because I'm a shuttle, they are ensuring that there will be plenty of places I can move around in. Of course, Seeker buildings tend to be high ceiling anyway, with plenty of wide spaces but it's still comforting to know that I can move freely. Oh, the high towers...."

A very dreamy look overtook him and he smiled widely as he imagined the beautiful buildings, and the crystal gardens that were said to grow in almost every building and park. The shining glow eliminating the areas around them, and were so delicious to taste. What a wonderful thing to introduce the twins to. They would surely love trying those treats. He beamed at the thought. Soon there would be many sparklings enjoying the new age. And he was so honored to be one of the first to be apart of this new freshly started peace.

With a content sigh and smile, Skyfire closed his optics to rest them for a bit before reopening them, "You know... it's funny."

"Oh, what's that?" Optimus asked, shifting Bumblebee slightly. He enjoyed having the little sparkling closez but sometimes, it felt awkward having him on his lap so much.

Skyfire looked up at Optimus, "How we have been told for almost all our lives how cruel, monstrous, and fowl the Decepticons are. And yet look who is trying to make peace, make things right, and make everyone equal as a whole. I thought the Autobots were suppose to be such beings and yet..." He stopped speaking to think about his own words.

"And yet they weren't as good as we thought," Optimus finished with a sigh, "Yes, I've been having similar thoughts. Despite everything, decepticons aren't enslaving or murdering us. And even though I'm still not sure about this regression business, I can see why they've gone down this road. In the long run, it probably will help unite us."

He looked away, thinking of what he talked about with Megatron.

"Yes," Skyfire said softly, "But you know, I think it helps that there are many good bots among the Autobots. They're not monsters either, we've just... been apart for too long."

Optimus nodded and looked down in thought. Were there good bots among them or were they to believe that what they have done was for the good of all Another thing that made Optimus think, was who ordered for such a change? To take Sparklings and place them within adult forms?

"Have you any idea how sparklings were put into adult frames?" he questioned Skyfire.

"I'm afraid not, but from what I've heard, that decision is being investigated," his new friend stated. "I've heard the Seekers talk about it; they were very disapproving of the whole process as you can imagine."

"Oh yes. They have strong beliefs that Sparklings should be sheltered and loved until their proper age." The Shuttle pointed out.

"It's not a bad belief," Optimus mused. Inwardly, he thought there was a lot of emphasis on the carrier looking after the sparklings while the Sire worked and provided. Was that his lot in life now? Being a carrier for his sparklings? Not the worst thing that could happen, but he did think a little wistfully of his career as an elite guard. Even being relegated to a space bridge technician, he had still enjoyed leading a team, especially when they had ended up on Earth.

"They don't have a Sire, do they?" Optimus asked Skyfire.

"Hmm?" Skyfire questioned.

Optimus gestured to the twins."They don't have a sire, do they?" He repeated.

"Oh," Skyfire said, suddenly understanding, "No, they just have me. All the Seekers here have been giving us all that we need and watching over us."

Skyfire glanced down at them, pondering Optimus's question. "I think there are some who would be interested in being a Sire to these two, but no one has so far stood out as someone I'd like to pursue," he stated.

"Has anyone offered?" The young prime asked.

Skyfire shook his helm, "No, no one has come forward to offer."

"Would you like someone to?" Optimus asked and Skyfire smiled.

"It's been a while since I courted. It would be nice to do so again," he admitted, "But they would need to be right for me and the twins."

"Of course," Optimus agreed


End file.
